Miracle
by JenLea
Summary: A baby's first night home...future!fic


_Miracle_  
_Disclaimer: if you recognize them, I don't own them_  
_Authors note: this is my first Glee fix. Please excuse any mistakes as I navigate my way through this fandom . Thank you_  
XXX  
_**Miracle-an amazing or wonderful occurrence.**_  
XXX

They named her Lola.

Lola Grace entered the world Two nights ago. 9 pounds, 3 ounces and 19 inches long... She was the apple of her fathers' eye.

It was her first night home. Blaine and Kurt had never been more nervous. There had been a lot of craziness in their lives but that was a far stretch from being in charge of a tiny human.

"She's ours," Kurt stammered, settling her in her bassinet. "Our beautiful girl." He sank back into Blaine.

"She has my nose," Blaine said as if noticing for the first time. "God, we're parents."

"We are."

It's a miracle they can't quite grasp.

XXX

It was 3 AM.

For the first time, Blaine has willed himself to sleep. It wasn't that he wasn't tired. More so, he was afraid of falling asleep and missing Lola if she needed anything. Just as his eyes closed, he heard it.

The soft mew of his daughter...

"You would be stubborn, Lola."

He threw his legs over the side of the bed. Finally, he left the room, leaving a sleeping Kurt.

"It's your first night home," He said, walking into the nursery alcove. "And of course your daddy could sleep through an earthquake." Stooping over the bassinet, he leaned down and picked her up. "Did I mention I'm so glad you're ours?"

Suddenly, Lola grew noisier.

"Papa's here. We'll change that diaper and get you something to eat." Gently, he set her down on the changing table.

For environmental reasons, they had chosen to cloth diaper. Blaine was still fairly new to it, So, pinning her into her new diaper took a few moments longer than normal.

"I know Papa seems a little incompetent But I promise I'll get better." Blaine took a second to find a pink cashmere blanket.

A bottle of formula rested in a warmer. Sighing, Blaine picked it up and settled into an armchair.

"I've never really done this before." He placed the rubber nipple between her lips and watched as she began to suck."Bear with me, Miss Lola. You'll also probably want to be patient with daddy As well."

Turning his head, he noticed Kurt was still fast asleep.

"Like I said, he could sleep through an earthquake." Blaine chuckled softly.

For many years, they had talked about having children. It was a distant dream that they thought would never come true. It never seemed like it was the right time. Then, one morning, Blaine woke up and had started noticing strollers everywhere. It wasn't so much that he was obsessed but suddenly, he wanted a baby.

Getting Kurt on board took little effort.

His best friend, Tina, agreed to be a surrogate. Two insemination attempts later, Lola was made.

"Theres so much I could tell you." Blaine sunk back in the chair."I hope you are the absolute best mix of me and Tina." He shifted her. "I think you will." He jerked his head up. "I do know one thing I need to tell you. Your name…" He thought it was important that she know her name from the very start."You are Lola Grace Anderson. We were going to hyphenate it with Daddy's name but we realized your name would be longer than you."

Silently, he sat there, watching her eat. There was so much he wanted to say to her but he was afraid of overwhelming her small mind.

"Daddy's normally the babbler but I guess he's rubbing off on me."

He paused.

"One thing I can tell you… life is wonderful."He closed his eyes as he burped her. "You're going to love it here!" She began to cry again.

"Why are you crying?" Blaine settled her head against his chest. He did his best to line her head up with his heart. "That's the sound I think you're used to."

Lola quieted down.

"I know it sounds silly but I love you very much." Blaine relaxed, realizing she was beginning to fall asleep. "Sweet dreams, little lady."

Until Lola, he had thought love at first sight was impossible. If it happened, it was just a happy accident.

Now, he wasn't so sure.

"Well, Lola, It just happens to be 3 AM on the dot. You're sound asleep. I'm going to put you in your bassinet and try to get some rest. You'll be up in a couple of hours anyway…"

As reluctant as he was to put her down, he was also smart enough to realize that he needed to sleep when she slept.

Setting her in her bassinet, he settled her the best he could.

"I would have gotten up with her," Kurt said sleepily, pushing himself up.

"I was being a nervous new parent," Blaine admitted, settling back in bed. "Plus… You could sleep through an earthquake." His gaze drifted over to the alcove. "We should be able to get a couple hours of sleep." Lightly, he grazed his lips over Kurt's lips. "Night, Daddy."

"Daddy… I could get used to that." Kurt laid back on the pillow."Sweet dreams, Papa."

As he settled down to sleep, Blaine Anderson realized he had never been happier.


End file.
